The Next Chapter
by dreams-renewed
Summary: My version of what was coming next in Lois Lowry's The Giver. Please R&R- this is my first fanfic :)


a/n: This is a continuation of The Giver, written for an eigth grade project... the plot is my own- all the characters were Lois Lowry's. My idea follows the "circle theory", in which Jonas and Gabe were walking in a big circle during their adventure, and then ended up back in their old community. Please R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, From the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo. Still, he trod on, toward the light and music and love and life. His steps grew leaden, the snow seeming to grip his boots like quicksand. With every step he took, energy drained from him- perhaps he could bring it back with another warm memory? But as Jonas searched for one of the glimmers of sunshine he had received so long ago, his remaining energy collapsed, and he felt himself sway and then fall. Clutching Gabe, he thought he felt arms reach out and catch him, but it may just have been the snow breaking his fall.  
  
Epilogue   
  
A man of twenty or so years was taking a stroll. He needed to stretch his legs- and mind- after the Ceremony of Release for one of his dearest friends. He had tried to talk him out of it, but the elderly one had been firm on this point. "Look at me," he had said, closing his eyes in weariness. "I'm old, I'd be Lost soon anyways. I have memories of the first Release… I want mine to be the last."  
  
So his friend had gotten his way- a rule was made official right after he was Released, declaring Release to be a forbidden practice.   
  
The man found he had wandered to the new statue that was being put up, honoring his friend for, as the plaque said, "Good deeds done for our Community. He is, in fact, our founder and wisest elder- the Giver. May his influence live on forever."   
  
He walked up to the brass sled sculpture and touched it. He was, perhaps, the only one in the Community who fully understood it. When asked what he wanted for his monument, Giver had told the Builders every small detail, but did not explain. They obediently constructed it- making a bronze sled, with a small boy atop it, looking at a small, delicately made rose. He knew Giver had made the monument representative of him, because he would never receive the appreciation the Giver had. The man had been the one who ran away, the abandoner. The Giver had been the one to nurse the Community to life. As a result, the man was given power; he was a born leader, they said. But the Giver had once said something about power and respect not being the same- the Giver had been treated with both. Because he had one of the elements, the man was now asked to fill the Giver's position as leader, but, without respect, would never completely live up to his standards.  
  
The man now walked to his old dwelling. He no longer lived with his parents, but visited often in his spare time. He knocked on the door and a kindly woman appeared. "Come on in," she said. I've missed seeing my favorite son!"  
  
"Hey!" piped up a small voice in the room, "I thought I was your favorite!"   
  
She laughed. "Of course, Gabe, how could I forget you?"  
  
But Gabe was running to hug the man at the door. "Jonas! I haven't seen you for days! How has your new work been? How was the funeral? How-" The boy caught the look on Jonas' face. "I'm sorry… I know how much you must miss Giver."   
  
The man said softly, "Yes… I do." Gabe thought of how sad he looked, and thought of all the memories Giver and Jonas two had shared back when Jonas was young. But then Jonas' face changed, and he asked, "Are you nervous about the Ceremony?"   
  
Gabe smiled weakly. "Yea," he said, "I'm really scared when I think about getting an Assignment. I know we get to pick our Assignments now, but I'm apprehensive all the same. I guess it's rather ridiculous."   
  
For some reason, Jonas laughed. "Apprehensive, eh?" He smiled. "I've experienced that before."  
  
Their mother frowned. "Precision of language, you two! Since when are 'yea' and 'eh' words?"   
  
Gabe rolled his eyes. "Didn't you get any memories when we left? In the past, everyone used to say stuff like that."  
  
"Stuff!?"  
  
"Whoa, Mom, okay, I'm sorry!"  
  
She gave a satisfied smile and stood. "That's better. Now, off with you two! Gabe, you should be doing your volunteer hours, and Jonas… you must have something you're supposed to be doing. Or-- where is Fiona? You ought to be with your spouse sometime."  
  
Jonas smiled. "We haven't been approved yet, Mother, so technically she isn't my spouse."  
  
His mother snorted. "Right, like they wouldn't approve you two!"  
  
"I'm off to see her now. Want to come, Gabriel?"  
  
Gabe mockingly rolled his eyes. "Jonas, precision of language, please! Call me Gabe."  
  
Jonas laughed again and walked out onto the busy Community street. Giving Gabe time to catch up with him, he stopped and raised his face to the vividly blue sky. After a minute of shoe tying, Gabe bounced up to him. "Sunshine sure feels nice today, doesn't it?"  
  
Jonas just smiled. 


End file.
